The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Flamingo’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. 
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Passion’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/931,231, now U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,018), the new cultivar is much smaller plant with a narrower and more compact habit, and the inflorescences are smaller and have dark centers before the disc florets mature.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Secret Desire’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/066,145, now U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,085), the new cultivar is much shorter and the inflorescences are pinker colored.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. enlarged disc florets forming an anemone-type inflorescence,        2. light coral pink ray florets and darker coral pink disc florets,        3. inflorescences with dark centers when the disc florets are not fully opened,        4. a medium short size and narrow, upright habit with excellent basal stem count, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.